


Extremist Means

by nikolaschika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Season 2 spoilers, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaschika/pseuds/nikolaschika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean的交易完成后，Sam把他救了回来。回到人间的过程本身便是离奇经历，不消说，随之而来的便是Wincest时刻。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extremist Means

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Extremist Means](https://archiveofourown.org/works/181304) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



那交易完全如期实现了，到最后Sam也没能拯救他。Dean在走之前没有试图安慰他的弟弟，因为这只会引来另一场无用的争吵，留与他们回忆和追悔。他消失在落日的余晖中，走向那个十字路口。半路迎上那个红色眼睛的婊子，免得她的地狱犬找上门。

之后的一切都发生得很快，她的呼吸带着硫磺的气味，地面的尘土飞速接近他的头颅，地狱的火焰舔舐着他，痛苦争先恐后地临近。

但那没有持续很久，也许他做这个交易的时候就已经预见到了。Sam大步走进了地狱将Dean要了回去。Dean记忆里的细节很模糊，不知道他是怎么做到的也很确定他并不想知道，他看着映照在Sam瞳仁的火焰，地狱消失在他的眼里。

 

Dean的意识再次回来的时候，他已经在行走。他们都是，Sam完美地伴在他身旁，而眼前是一片不自然的灰。他们不再身处地狱，但他们也没有脱离，而Dean感觉到（他也不知道为什么）他们面前的路还很遥远。一切都是模糊而疏离的，世界虚幻地包围着他。感觉他们似乎已经走了好几个星期，也许的确。

他模糊的记忆缓慢地建立到此时此刻，沉默地跋涉到一个场景的转换。那一瞬间生气勃勃的树林忽然包围住他们，无色，空白，窄小的道路从他们脚下延伸开去。远方有一间空置的仓库，前方是一片荒废的麦田，他依稀想起一个被遗弃的会场。这一切又消失了，回到完全无色的状态，就如当下立在他们道路旁的树林一般。

他沉默地前行了一会，一直闭着嘴走了他都不知道多久，场景转换了两三次。他和Sam交换过几次眼神；这就是他现在感觉所需要的所有交流。他弟弟给了他一个微小的，松了口气般的微笑，带着他走向他不想追究的方向。

有时他们会停下来，但从未久留。Dean很快就想通，无论他们所在何处，正常的生理需求都明显不存在。他在一个单调，空洞的餐厅尝试吃一个甜甜圈，但一到嘴里它就变成了尘土。

Sam嘲笑着他那时的表情，那是Dean在，天知道已经多长时间，里听到的第一个真正的声音。直到那时他在意识到自己有多想念，声音或者笑声，或者也许只是Sam熟悉的音调，都让他该死地感谢上帝。

这种感激的心情甚至让他无法介意他的弟弟暗笑着说道，“Duh，Dean。这里的一切都不是真的。”。

不过他还是理直气壮地对Sam嘲笑的语调皱起眉。他的嘴里依然是尘土的味道，而真心的，这才是道理所在。

~*~*~*~*~

他们走在高耸的办公楼后面漫长的公路上，Dean像是终于找回了自己的声音开口问道，“你做了什么？”

Sam停下了脚步，一瞬间一定程度迫使Dean停下来看向他的兄弟。而迎接他的那个笑容让他惊讶得有些天旋地转。

“Sam？”他问道，小心地向对方接近些，打量着他的眼睛寻找——他不清楚到底是什么，但一旦看到他会马上知道的。

“抱歉，”Sam说，避免让这个停顿长得太过讨厌。Dean的注视也明显吓到了他自己，他感觉肩上有什么重量瞬间卸了下来。“我只是——我差点开始以为你不会再说话了。”

“什么？为什么？”

“你自从吃到那个甜甜圈之后就没有再开口过，老兄。”嗯，好吧，他也没有。他有点困惑为什么这一点是眼下他觉得最奇怪的地方。

“也没什么好说的，”他勉强地回答，耸了耸肩，伸手按揉颈后。

Sam依然笑着，眼里是明显的松了口气，而当Sam拥抱住他，Dean有点对着这忽然的动作感到惊讶，但身体上却没有太大的表现。他宽宏大量地由着对方抱住他好一段时间，直到他忽然想起还有什么很重要的，Sam应该告诉他的事情。他从弟弟的拥抱中挣脱出来，无视空气里挫败的气氛，露出审视的眼神，对上Sam忽然谨慎起来的目光。

“别扯开话题，”Dean警告。“你没有回答我的问题。”

“该死，Dean。你就不能给我几分钟？我还在高兴你终于和我说话了。”不过Sam的口吻已经有开始思考的痕迹。几秒钟之前那还完全是放松的语气，但是Dean拒绝再次回避。

“你做了什么？”他问。Sam移开视线默不作声让他更加不放心起来。“Sam？你不能就走进地狱然后好像没事发生一样走掉。没有人能那样做。”

“你是对的，”Sam承认，他忽然对上Dean的眼睛，而Dean几乎后悔自己的逼问。一闪而过的眼神，Dean捕捉到了，他很确定Sam也知道。那光芒闪烁在他弟弟的眼睛深处，阴暗，强大而有些吓人地。

但那只是一瞬间。Sam的脸变得充满歉意，几乎是悲伤的，这让Dean无话可说。

于是他没有开口，当他们再次前行，空气里变成了尴尬的沉默。

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“你不该来的，Sam，”在一个荒废的停车场里走了不知多久之后Dean开口。风追着他们的步子，虚假地，就像其余的一切，地上的油漆本应是黄色的线条。

“什么？”Sam停下脚步，Dean知道那被冒犯的语气是一个警告。

“你不应该来的，”他还是重复了一遍。“你应该就由着我。”

毫无疑问Sam被激怒了。Dean能读到，从他肩膀上延伸开来紧绷的痛苦，他咬紧的牙关，以及空气中压抑地燃烧着，代替回答的凝固的沉默。

“我是认真的，老兄，”Dean强迫自己不要畏惧。“无论你得付出的代价是什么……都不可能值得。”

“操你，Dean。”Sam的声音粗糙如沙石，带着玻璃的尖锐，然后他转过头怒视着平坦的地面。Dean可以猜到Sam本来想说的是“下地狱吧”，但那再也不仅是一个形容了，因此Sam不会再那样说。

“Sam，如果这改变了你，如果会怎样伤害到你的灵魂——”

“Dean。”Sam的脸忽然平静下来，变得专心而隐含威胁，他喷在Dean皮肤上的呼吸比几乎所有围绕着他们的风都更加真实，让他几乎燃烧起来。“就算是真的。就算我的灵魂变成一团狗屎。也根本不要紧。地狱已经不能阻止我了。”

这话应该听起来让人觉得胆颤。它们敲打在他的心脏，却比不上Sam的怒容那样刻骨铭心。这应该是足够明显的警告，但Dean从不知道应该何时止步。

“为什么？”他质问。“为什么你就不能好好地撒手不管？”

Sam的声音冷得像冰，“你呢？”

“那不一样，”Dean坚持，感觉到心底那冰冷的谴责。

“怎么不一样？”现在冰变成了火焰，Sam的每个词都在颤抖。“怎么我就应该更加容易放手？”

Dean真的不知道怎么回答，没有一个回答能够说服他的弟弟，于是他也没有尝试。沉默再次充斥在两人之间，与以往一样地顽固，他们的脚步又继续向前。

~*~*~*~*~*~

在那之后他们口角不断，大大小小相似的事情，像被撞开的水闸一样从他们心里爆发出来。

在那么多压抑的寂静之后即使争吵也是一种释放。一半的时间里Dean心里都忍不住在想也许他们这样做只是为了听听对方的声音，也许Sam只是依附着他们的挫败感来以疏通自己的。至少这并不让他感到惊讶。

但他们的争执，鸡毛蒜皮或者不那么鸡毛蒜皮的，把Dean拽入那种不可避免的疑虑这依然是Sam。撇开Sam让他窥视到的那那可怕的瞬间，以及所有Dean无法佯装的关于地狱以及人世的认知告诉他不可能，这依然是他的兄弟，在他身旁拖着脚步，口里吐出尖锐的反驳。

Dean不确定如何去调和，他心里磨人的担忧以及急切地想要确认他弟弟正完整地走在他身旁，于是他没有去尝试。收起心机仍在以后再来翻看的角落。

在此同时，他下了一个不再故意纵容他弟弟的决定。他不想再继续争吵，但他对这个新的模式也开始感到烦厌——不规则的沙滩，静静拍在他们脚边的海浪。

“嘿，”他开口，一边手肘轻推一下Sam。“我们还有多久才能走出这里？”

“不确定，”Sam回答，那真不是Dean期待的答案。“时间在这里不管用。”

“我注意到了。”Dean喃喃。“这里是什么地方，说起来？”

“炼狱吧，我猜。”Dean看着Sam环顾空空如也的四周。“或者什么类似的。我们大概不应该像现在一样企图穿过它。”

Dean并不怎么意外。

“想要在不应存在之地找到通向出口的康庄大道大概不是个好主意，Sammy，”他指出，满足地看着Sam大笑。

“对，好吧。温家人是什么时候开始循规蹈矩的？”

“从来没那回事，”Dean承认，露出一个怪怪的笑容。

沉默，这次再笼罩向他们的时候，显得不那么磨人起来。Dean在沉重，灰色的空气中吁了口气。

~*~*~*~*~*~

直到他绞尽脑汁地回忆，Dean才意识到他对地狱没有任何清晰的记忆。即使他很确定在那里也并没有时间的概念，而他已经燃尽了半个来生。即使他们亦尚未解脱逃离。

他知道他应该记得，那记忆应该存在，但他的认知只是一团抽象。他几乎可以感觉到它们的扭转，他不再拥有的记忆的阴影，擦过他思绪外围。捅破那道挡住所有模糊画面的围栏似乎并不是个好主意，但他还是那样做了。但那毫无作用，就像对于牙痛的担忧一般。

“别那样，”Sam终于开口。Dean把视线从脚下无名，破旧的高速路面挪上来。

“嗯？”

“我说别那样。我不认为你能弄松点什么，但我比较宁愿你别去试。”

“你这样干过？”Dean意识到他并不特别惊讶，但他不再毫无目的地行走，在Sam对他露出疲惫的眼神时拒绝再次服软。

“Dean——”

“你有哪怕打算过要告诉我你现在可以读心了么？”

“我现在可以做很多事情。”Sam的口吻很谨慎，让Dean甚至不知道该如何应对，但他依然对这新资讯感到愤怒，努力松开自己的下颚。

“而你干了这个。”他重复，模糊地对自己的脑袋打了个手势。

“你不需要那些记忆，”Sam告诉他，陈述的语气，没有任何后悔的迹象。“那只是纯粹的痛苦。而且，没错，是我把它们屏蔽了所以它们不能再接近你。”

那些话语在Dean的心里点燃一串尖锐而交错的火星，既是恐惧又是愤怒。他对上Sam难以破译的眼神，他感觉到自己脸上的灼热，怒气完全压过了恐惧，然后他伸出一根指头狠狠戳在Sam的胸前。

“你没权对我的脑子做这样的事情，”他咆哮道，准备好挑起另一场争斗。

他并没有预料到Sam的崩溃，但那确实发生了。他弟弟的脸垮下来，下一秒， Sam露出那绝望而受伤的表情让Dean的心脏狠狠收紧。

“求你别生我的气，”Sam哀求道，他睁大的眼睛闪着真诚的光。“求你。我得把它们抹去，兄弟，你不明白——”

“那解释给我听。”Dean挣扎着让自己的声音保持强硬，不被Sam言语背后的乞求而威吓。想到Sam在他脑子里乱翻，告诉他能和不能记得什么，让愤怒涌上了他的喉咙。

“如果你想的话我可以把他们还给你，”Sam说，而那也并不是Dean意料之内的。“但它也许会……Dean，那是地狱的记忆。永无终止的折磨，兄弟。当初我能做的也只是把他们暂时隔离。”

Dean不知道要怎样回应，所以他没有试图打断。等着Sam往地上蹭了蹭脚，继续说下去。

“别让我这样做。我不想看着你……”Sam明显无法说完这句话，接下来的词只消失在他的颤抖中。

吞了口气，他鼓起勇气再次开口。“求你，Dean。让我保护你免受它们的伤害。”

电光火石间，Dean意识到他生不起气来。对这件事。在Sam那么赤裸地绝望的眼神里他感觉不到任何违和，于是他把自己喉头的紧张吞咽下去。

意外接踵而至，他并不想要任何一片记忆的碎片。他能感觉到那沉重的墙外的穷凶极恶，忽然地一震，提醒他人类不应该了解地狱，以及活着传播它的故事。

他不确定是什么给予了Sam做到这些的能力。更进一步地如果他相信他弟弟的话，那么该死的为什么他不该这样做？这说明了点什么，也许，这是令人不安的预兆，关于他弟弟超自然的能力以及他们产生的变化。

但他的怒气干涸了，他去思索这些的意愿也随之而去。他那么厌倦了浑身伤痛，并不想被发现死在这个奇异的衰败之地。

他表示了顺从。“好吧，Sammy，”然后再次往前移动。

他的内心有沉重的预感，他们面前的路还十分漫长。

~*~*~*~*~*~

在生完整个记忆的事情的气之后，他们走过三个场景（从商场到沙漠到古怪的华丽长廊），Dean再次找到了一个新的恐慌的理由。他想了很久才理清，Sam不只是个通灵者，他是个该死的读心者。毫无疑问如果他一直在窥视Dean的脑子，别提刚刚他们那样的对话之后，而忽然间Dean只能控制住自己不要过度呼吸。

因为问题在于，Dean一直有那些念头。不适当的想法。铺天盖地地。对Sam。不是什么感情丰富，乱叫的小毛头，默默渴望的鬼东西。他没有爱上他的弟弟。

但它一直在那里。不时地击中他，总有个念头Sam会越过所有的界限，带他走出兄弟的羁绊，停在什么并不错得太糟糕的地方。

这个念头第一次窜出来的时候，Dean吓得半死。第二，三，第五次，也一样。但他最终习惯了，过后就只是那么一个念头。大部分时间他都选择忽略，不时地被冲击到脑海里。所以也许他想着Sam撸过那么几次；这不代表任何事情。

好吧，也许这几年它出现得愈加频繁起来。也许那样想着的撸管次数也渐渐从“不时”上升到“该死的每次”。这依然不能代表什么。没什么大不了的。只要Sam毫不知情就不会毁掉他们之间的关系。Dean不需要他的弟弟更多（也许除了他该死的信任，但他开始意识到也许是他奢求过多了）。他并不需要这个。

但如果Sam挖掘过Dean的脑子，他也许已经看到了什么。Dean知道那念头大概没有把他吓坏，想到Sam一路杀到地狱把他带回家，但如果这改变了一切呢？自然，Sam会看透这些把他带回人世。温家人一向有始有终。但在那之后呢？如果Sam其实吓坏了只是佯装镇静？如果他们离开这里之后他们之间的一切就会立刻成为泡影，被毁灭得无法收拾？这一切如果没有了Sam根本没有任何该死的意义，好吧也许Dean还是有那么一点点爱上的了他的兄弟。

这是个雷区，试图引起话题又不出卖自己。Dean不确定该怎么做，别提这个地方让他脑子都转晕了。他也许该花时间想想怎么圆滑又谨慎的开口方式。

取而代之的是他的口直心快。“你看到什么了么？在你在我脑子里倒腾那些狗屎的时候？”

Sam看他的眼神好像他开始发疯，或者也许是Dean没能避开话题的疯癫倒影。但Sam的眼里也带着担忧，Dean试图维持脸上冷静的面具，迎头对上。

“比如什么？”Sam小心地问。

“任何……奇怪的东西。”Sam没有立刻反应过来随之脸红大概意味着他还是清白的，可是如果这只代表着他不像以前那样不善说谎了呢？如果间Dean感觉自己从一开始就是个白痴，因为他所做的一切都只会引起他兄弟的注意。

“我……不怎么？”Sam看起来依然糊里糊涂。“我在那儿的时候并不真的是去翻箱倒柜的，兄弟。我只是把地狱之火烧过的地方隔开然后就出来了。”

“很好，”Dean说道，感觉又傻又挫败。“那很好。”

“Dean？”

Sam向他靠近时，手掌张开，脸上尽是夸张的担忧，Dean又开始向前踏步。他保持脸上稳妥的表情，带着笑，对Sam投去一个应该让他安心却不怎么让人信服的眼神。

“没事，”他说，祈祷着他弟弟会就此让步。“真的。就当我没提过。”

“不。”Sam自然不可能，从他开始大步跟上可以看出。“拜托，兄弟，什么？别当我是傻瓜，告诉我到底怎么回事。”

“我不能告诉你这个，”Dean说，而这简直是告诉Sam永远别放手的最佳武器。

“你当然可以。Dean——”

“不，我真的不能。”但现在他也许也开始投降，因为他弟弟的坚持和执着是毫无余地的。Sam紧跟在他身后，脸上狠狠粘着他担忧的狗狗眼。

他的腿没有停止移动，但Dean感到忽然的麻木，紧张以及困惑在他脑子里乱成一团。这不应该影响什么。从来没有过。但如果Dean不给他一个真诚的回答，Sam看他的眼神会不再相同，而忽然间，这就意味着一切。

“Dean，说真的，你不能——”

“你会生我的气，”Dean的声音小的近乎气音，这又是从哪儿冒出来的？

“那又怎样？”Sam还是那个表情，好像他觉得Dean撞到了头之类的。“那又不是什么新鲜的事情。我一向都因为点什么生你的气。”

“这次不一样。”Dean说，他的嘴固执地无视他脑子发出的闭嘴的命令，不愿合作。他毫不意外地感觉到Sam抓住他手腕迫使他停下脚步。

“你在害怕我会走掉。”Sam终于意识到。“经过这一切，你觉得……耶稣在上，Dean，每个人都有秘密。我是怎样的一个弟弟才会因为——”

“你不明白，兄弟，你不能。我想——”Dean咬住舌头不让自己说完，一定是这个地方有点什么问题才让他想要呕吐。他不知道这些废话是从哪里来，别提为什么他忽然忍不住想要开口承认。然而，他知道自己闭嘴的太迟，而Sam看他的眼神像是问道了血的气味。

“你想要什么，Dean？”那个表情淡去，Sam现在似乎又只是困惑起来。“说真的，兄弟。你到底想要什么糟糕到你确定会把我吓跑？”

Dean的并无回应本身，大概并不那么糟糕。交流有时只是关于气场，毕竟，他向来相信这点。但事实是他忽然无法抑制地盯着Sam的嘴？那可不只是个小问题。Sam是个聪明的孩子。这一秒他大概已经解决了这个简单的算数，但Dean无法确定因为Sam的嘴唇把他盲目，愚蠢地迷住了。

“该死，”Sam低语，松开紧握的手指，Dean读懂了这个暗示。他把眼睛挪到目所能及的某个地方。他们的脚下是一条褪色，旋转的地毯；旁边有一道雕刻满了烛台的墙壁；一个色系的木门点缀在没有尽头的走廊。他的视线游走在这一切，不能费力去聚焦，直到他发现自己又回到了Sam的脸上。

Dean鼓起勇气，准备好了迎接对方厌恶的表情。自然，还有不可置信以及愤怒，他已经做好了准备开始乞求Sam的原谅。

他所没有预料到的，是Sam真正的表情。那翻滚的热度，Sam嘀咕地低咒一声，拳头狠狠抓住Dean胸前的布料，让他的心脏忽然停跳。他用那拳头的力道把Dean往后推，穿过无数的门中的一道，忽然敞开在他们身后。

Dean的目光扫视过那个房间，几秒钟内本能地审视评估着屋内。除了颜色的单调，这个房间令人厌恶地招摇。一张华丽的地幔下闪烁着空无的火光，古老的台灯映照在床上，还有那是张四柱床不？

门猛然地阖上带回了Dean的注意，粗暴而猛然地，回到他弟弟眼里侵略性的闪光。他一定是读错了点什么，一定是曲解了那个眼神，因为Sam不会——

他脑子里的争吵在Sam亲吻他的瞬间不翼而飞。因为明显Sam想要，他的手依然扯着Dean衬衫的布料，而灵活的舌头滑过来品尝他的下唇。

Dean的脑子瞬间因为官感和意外天旋地转，Sam眼里的闪光，那张大手让人发痛的摩擦，他弟弟低嚎时传到他喉部皮肤上的震颤。什么类似“应该告诉我”还有“浪费时间”或者“该死的，Dean”混集在一起，不可辨认。

Dean不知道这感觉怎么能如此完美又如此罪恶，Sam嘴唇压倒一切的灼热，容不下他以前所有的幻想。Sam的味道那么美妙，生命的温暖跳动在Dean的手掌间，即使他想不起来是什么时候放开双手开始摸索的。他脑袋里一下子塞进太多的晕眩因为是的，他想要这个。渴望得要发狂，该死的每一秒，但他从来都没有打算真的拥有。Sam是他的弟弟，哦上帝，他们不能这样做。

但他的抗议没起作用，特别是他都不确定他有没有真的说出口，也许这个房间在Sam不说话的时候只是一片寂静。沉默——除了无助的喘息，用力的呼吸声——直到Sam打破了它。

“等我们逃出这里我就要干你，Dean。”他说着，一种带着毫不压抑的渴望，震颤着的低语，夹杂于落在Dean下巴的亲吻之间。“我要把你压在墙上干。或者地上。也许在哪个地方的停车场把你压在车前盖上。你喜欢那主意么，Dean？”

“该死，Sammy，”Dean嘶声，这是他唯一能做到的回应，考虑到Sam的手正扯开他的拉链；拉下他的裤子；腾出几秒钟舔湿他的手掌，然后握在Dean的阴茎上。

“不是在这里。”Sam咬住他的耳朵。“还不到时候。但很快。他妈的等得够久了。”

Dean轻声迎上另一个吻，无助地贴上那滑腻的掌心，完美地收紧和揉搓。他射的太快，令人难堪地，同时缩起膝盖把脸埋在Sam的肩膀。

Sam让他放松下来，温柔而灵巧地，当Dean支撑住自身的重量，Sam带着他向前往屋子里走去，直到能够到那张恶心的公主床。Sam把自己的皮带解开，脱掉裤子扔在床边，然后若有所思地看向Dean。

Dean想说‘你一定是在开玩笑’或者‘这他妈的是怎么回事，Sammy’或者任何能帮他理清Sam以为他们他妈的在干吗的问题。但他的嘴再次自作主张起来，明显表示了自己的优先权，因为他什么都没说地落到了斑斑点点的灰色地毯上。他的目光锁定在Sam身上，看着他弟弟拉近距离，走到他张开的膝盖间，一只手捏住他脖子引导他低头，手指随意地梳理过他的头发，歉意地温柔。

离Dean上一次干这事见鬼地已经有很长时间，但他向来擅长对体能技巧的拾遗。明显这一点对头部运动就如对枪械训练一样适用，他用舌尖在Sam渗漏的龟头故意而嘲弄地一卷，脸颊灼热，着迷地看着Sam头向后抛，发出大声的低吟。

事情慢慢顺利起来，每次的舔弄都让Sam更加沉迷，他一只手抓住弟弟的大腿，另一只握住Sam性器的根部，随着每次的吞咽而套弄。

Sam一定是高潮临近，如果Dean没有读错他的喘息和颤抖，不会超过数秒，但他再次给Dean带来了意外。他抓住他的脸迫使他进行最后的吞咽。

“Sammy？”他问，忽然害怕自己做错了什么。

“改变注意了。”Sam声线粗糙。“我现在就要操你。”

Dean的世界还没平稳过来，Sam就把他摔到床上，让两人赤裸相见。Dean感觉到无力的床单擦过背上的皮肤，Sam压上来狠狠吻住他。他在唇舌间喘息，感觉Sam的手指沿着他下腹划去，再次握住他，哄骗他已经软下来的阴茎再次兴奋起来。

“我可以吗？Dean？”Sam睁大眼搜索着，Dean甚至不确定自己会给出怎样的答案，直到他感觉自己的点头给予了Sam寻求的许可。

Sam让他翻身趴躺着，舌头在脊柱意外的触感带出Dean惊讶的抽气。那感觉在皮肤上一路延伸，急切而带有目的性，间或被亲吻打断，然后向下滑去。在Sam终于到达目的地时Dean发出的与其说是嘶声不如说是悲鸣，而Dean不知道自己是否会就此破碎，只因为他弟弟用舌头帮他扩张的那火热，湿润而滑腻的触感。

他不知道那难以承受的晕眩官感延续了多久，但最终Sam的舌头被舔舐的手指取代，扭动交剪着放松他顽抗的肌肉。Dean长大双腿适应他的触摸，当Sam擦过他体内的那点，尖叫几乎冲破他的喉咙，Sam趁机用另一只手调戏他的性器。

“你这个样子那么该死的漂亮，”Sam低嚎着抽出手指。“因为我而崩溃，只因为我的命令而敞开身体。”

“你是想说话还是干我？”Dean质问，不知道自己从哪找来的镇静口吻。

“你不耐烦的时候也很漂亮。”

“你再说我漂亮我就揍你，”Dean警告道，但是没有机会再说点什么，因为Sam开始在手上吐唾液，尽其所能濡湿自己的性器。

Sam的阴茎滑进他身体的灼烧感应该感觉像是一种疼痛，然而并不。Sam的触摸温暖而真实，无法和这个地方的一切同日而语。Sam嘴唇在他背上的亲吻带来激烈的火焰，牙齿本能地在他喉咙标识占有，同时一寸寸推进，直到不能再深入，而Dean感觉那么完整，被填满而又仿佛被劈成两半。

Sam那样停了下来，伏在Dean的肩膀亲吻他嘴角。Dean转头迎上，品尝他弟弟嘴里的感激。Sam忽然开始动作，让他在亲吻间低嚎，感觉溢出的官感撞到这个奇异世界边缘，在他们身边带出不应有的回音。

Sam先射了，额头抵在Dean肩胛之间，急促的呼吸变成破碎的低喘。他腰部快速扭动，然后定住，停了许久，才伸出手握住Dean的阴茎，带他达到高潮。

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean很意外Sam事后不想就躺着那里好好拥抱一阵，但一瞬之间他们回复清爽而着装整齐，Sam带着俩人很快走出们回到那个做作的走廊。身边的景色随着他们行走而变换，一个里枯萎的小径融化了原来包围他们的长廊。

“不能冒险睡着，”Sam解释道，即使Dean没有问。他没有进一步解释，留下Dean自顾猜测睡着之后这里可能会发生什么可怕的事情。Dean很确定他们此时此刻都应该因为筋疲力尽而倒下，想到他们所走的路程，但既然时间在这里不管用了他也不再感到意外。

一旦他们再次上路，他想到也许即使他们试图睡觉也不会入梦。恐慌开始笼罩在他头上，他的思绪回想在令人厌恶交集，一个刺耳，令人不快的词语。‘兄弟’，‘罪恶’以及‘乱伦’，他的胃会开始翻滚，如果里面还有任何东西。

他瞬间好奇，就在两尺之外共同迈步的Sam，是否能听到他脑海里蔓延的恐慌。当Sam用那双担忧的大眼睛对着他，这似乎又不再要紧。这都在Dean的脸上写的清清楚楚，Sam不可能还需要什么读心术来看出。

Dean垂下眼帘，看向在他们脚底穿梭的尘土，试图把它们安全地埋在脑后。但没有用，那些想法太响亮，他将此怪罪在这个鬼地方。他很确定他的表情正尖叫着所有的愧疚-恐慌-恐惧，去他的扑克脸。

“那么，”Sam终于打破了沉默，他的声音充满担忧，手掌深深揣在兜里。“我刚刚弄得有多糟？”

Dean沉默了一阵。当他没有听到自己的任何回应，才开口，“你提到什么浪费时间。多久了……？”他没有说完，让Sam去理解这个问题。他意外地听到对方的干笑，但Sam依然一面谨慎。

“非常愚蠢地长久，就这样说好了。”

“为什么你什么都不说？”这个问题给他赢来一声好笑的鼻息。

“你开玩笑吧。”Sam一脸控制不住的难以置信。“Dean，说真的，我应该怎么说？”

“别提了。你说得对。”

那一刻他们之间充满尴尬，神奇地跨越了这个所谓世界的限制。Dean可以发誓他依然能感觉到他弟弟的触碰中缓慢的震颤，依然能品尝到Sam舌头底下安静而固执的味道。他吞咽一下，耸了耸肩，但并没有给他们之间沉重的现实注入任何生机。

“再说了，”Sam说。“即使我知道……即使我想到你也和我有一样想法。爱上你的兄弟依然不是个好主意。别提承认了。”

Dean停了一下，睁大眼睛。Sam几乎瞬间停住，咬住牙准备对Dean打算说的任何回应作出抗议。

Dean什么都没有说，因为一下子实在发生了太多。他不知道该怎么处理这些新的认知，不知道Sam为什么能就那样说出口。好像这很轻松，好像并没什么，好像这不会改变该死的所有东西。

Dean有这些念头，对于Sam。已经很长的时间，但他们只是想法而已。而忽然间Sam爱上了他，而他现在才开始挣扎也许自己也爱上了Sam。他找不到言辞去形容这是什么最新层次的，绝望的糟糕，他的眼神开始游移到Sam的身后某个点上。

“Dean？”Sam轻声叫，贴得太近。“你把我吓坏了。告诉我你在想什么？”

“你是个读心的，Sammy，”Dean说，马上意识到这是个错误。当他的视线回到Sam脸上，他弟弟的眼睛睁大了，里面充满受伤，让他连忙试图挽救。“对不起。我知道你不会——”

“Dean，求你了。”

他不确定Sam在向他请求什么，但他知道他想要答应。他想要抚慰，让对方安心，直到他再也不用在他的宝贝弟弟脸上看到那个表情。

“我不知道，兄弟，”Dean承认，这比他打算的要更加真诚。“我的意思是，没错，我之前这样想过。我想过不少。但——”

他没有预料到Sam再次亲吻他，不是现在，那么忽然而急切地轻易越过他们之间的距离。但上一秒Sam还站在原来的地方，下一秒他们就紧贴着对方。他张开嘴，乐意地接受着，他模糊的思绪只剩一片空白因为脑海里有个声音暗示着如果这是Sam需要的，那么他得到的不会是任何拒绝。

那一刻很长，在漫长的唇舌交接后Sam终于退开。他们如今站在一个悬崖的底部，而Sam的瞳孔外张，后退两步低头看着Dean。Dean尽可能坚定地迎上那个眼神，但他无法阻止在Sam的眼神放开他时自己眼底掠过的闪光。

“我很抱歉，”Sam说着一只手伸到脑后，一个自觉的姿势。“我可以……我会放弃。如果你想的话。你想么？想我放弃？”

这他妈的不公平，但Dean说出口的是，“我……我不知道。我在这里无法思考，兄弟。这里的一切感觉都是错误的，而……”他停下来吞咽，花了点时间去尝试，但最终还是无法整理自己的思绪。

“也许……等我们回去了，也许——”

“没关系，”Sam打断他。“我不应该……”他温顺（也许还有点脆弱地）低下头，然后终于再次看向Sam的双眼，说，“忘了它，好吧？等我们出去了再说。”

这明显结束了他们的讨论，Dean感觉到一阵愧疚的啃咬，想着自己多么急切的感激这个缓刑。

~*~*~*~*~*~

他们从一个商业区走道的外围转换到另一个走廊，比华丽的那个要空洞一些，Sam吓了他一跳，忽然抓住他扭下最近的一个门把打开一扇门。

门的那边有真实的颜色，在那么多麻木的灰白以及空洞的画面之后几乎是炫目的。Dean一开始无法直视看到门框的那头。他举起手挡在眼前直到自己的眼睛不再感觉像是火烧，而当他终于放下手，发现眼前并无特别。

这是个低俗的酒店房间，就像他们住过，流过血，休息过的那一千个房间一样。墙纸像是旋转的乌龟，角落有一盏糟糕的贝壳型台灯。它的光照在其中一张床上，床的所有者苍白不动地躺着上面。Dean惊讶地眨了眨眼，像背后投去尖锐的目光。

Sam依然站在那里，脸上带着顽皮的笑容，一手扶着门，但当Dean将视线回到灯光和彩色中，他的弟弟依然毫无意识地平躺着。

“走到头了，”Sam在他旁边说，不耐烦地踢他的腿。“快把屁股挪出去。”

“等等，你怎么办？”

“我已经在那里了，兄弟。如果你斜视的话应该还能看到。”他大笑着，Dean一拳捶在他胸前，但他的表情太快又变得严肃。“你得把我叫醒。”

“Sammy，”Dean开口，想要了解更多，但Sam忽然用力推了他一下。他跨过门槛，接着那扇门在他身后大声关上，他勉强回复平衡，避免毫不庄严地跌到在地上。自然，这里没有任何目击者，Sam依然帮不上忙地晕倒在床上。但这依然是最重要的，因为Dean毕竟，是个忍者。

他画了好一阵才叫醒Sam，过程中他几乎再次陷入另一轮的恐慌。怎么摇晃和叫喊都没有用。他在Sam和旅馆的房间淋了一杯又一杯的冷水，也没有任何效果。花了他大概一个小时（加上重新感觉到时间开始流淌的适应期）才开始反应过来，评估当下的情况大概是个要解决的谜题。

Sam明显已经睡过去很长一段时间。皮肤像死一样苍白，呼吸漫长而轻浅，脸上的胡子明显需要好好刮刮。他闻起来好像已经躺在这里三天，Dean皱了皱鼻子，眼睛扫视他弟弟无意识的身体。

下一秒他就感觉自己像个白痴，因为Sam的左手握着点什么，明显不是条安全毯或者电视遥控器。那是个什么护身符，在那熟悉的手指之间闪着光，绳子随意地落在Sam手旁的床单上。Dean想到打给Bobby，不确定是否需要什么规则或者仪式来取走那个护身符，但他下了相反的决定。很大可能无论Sam做了什么，Bobby并不知情也不会赞同。

这是个冒险，但是合适的，当Dean简单地拉了拉绳索让护身符脱离Sam的手指，小心翼翼不去触碰任何其他的东西。那个红色的坠子震动了一瞬间，然后从中间破裂开来发出大声的炸响，然后瞬间褪色成灰白。Sam眨眨眼，花了一秒对在床铺旁狭窄的空隙露出一个疲惫的笑。Dean抬头对上那个表情，意外地发现自己依然无法呼吸。

他们笨拙地那样互看了很久，Sam试图坐起身，Dean半趴到床的另一边。没有人开口说话，移动，或者眨眼，直到Sam伸手撬开Dean抓的发白的手取出拳头里的护身符。

这足以打破冻住的沉默，Dean深吸口气因为犹豫而不安。Sam只是看着他，安静而期待地，而Dean不知道应该说点什么。

“老兄，你臭死了。”这大概不是最诗意的方式，但这是真的，这也给他赢来了一阵窃笑。Sam丢下护身符揉揉自己的脸时手还有些颤抖，那瞬间的颤动足够把Dean的保护本能打到最高档，决定了他的打算。

“说真的，兄弟。去洗个澡。我去给你这可悲的营养失调的小鬼弄点吃的。”

Sam没有对这个计划表示抗议。他甚至自己走到了浴室，即使腿还在发抖。Dean得挣扎着说服自己的脚把自己带到楼下的Arby然后跑回来，几乎没有注意到刺目的日光，而当他回到房间，几乎耗尽了所有的自制力才没有闯入浴室去看Sam。他坐在不发臭的那张床上，但感觉焦躁而紧张，直到听见停止的水声而且没有附和的重击才开始碰面前的食物。

等到Sam充完电，刮干净胡子，头发湿着走出来，Dean已经吃完了他自己的食物，开始打Sam的圈圈薯条的主意。他还是决定把它们贡献出去，他是个无私的圣人嘛，然后沉默着好笑地看Sam不寻常地开始大口咀嚼。

“多久了？”在Sam从手指上舔掉最后一点番茄酱的时候，Dean开口问道。他没有特意问的很清楚，因为他们俩都非常清楚他指的是什么。多久了，他下地狱？Sam搜查了多久，撇开孤身一人，绝望以及恐惧，才找到一个挽回的方式？

“不知道。一年多了，我想？”Sam说，猜测着，他脸上是谨慎的空白，一边折起包装纸和纸盒装回袋子里，扔到房间另一头的垃圾桶。Dean无法想像，也不怎么想。没有Sam他两天都活不下去。

“怎样？”他问，痛恨自己需要知道。他有一堆的问题，他很确定Sam不需要什么读心术也想得到。里面有‘你得付出什么？’而‘你得成为什么？’是他真正想要知道的，而他很确定这会让他成为世界上最糟糕的哥哥。但他得知道，因为人类不能就那样走进地狱，绝对也不能再次走出来，而即使他的记忆很模糊，Dean依然有合理的理由确定那正是Sam所做的。

他不怎么惊讶Sam没有回答。这应该吓得他失禁，但依然比不上另一个他需要问的问题。那个关于Sam记得多少一路下沿还有他们回到现世的路上的问题。因为他甚至不确定那能不能算是什么，他不知道Sam知道什么，而回到真实世界对他整理头脑和心中的这团乱码毫无帮助。

他的脸出卖了他，因为Sam看进他的眼睛说，“是的，Dean。我记得。”

“该死，”Dean吸气。“听着。Sammy。我很抱歉，好吗？我并不——”

“Dean。”Sam忽然贴到他身边，手指按在他嘴唇上作出安静的命令。“你不需要为任何东西道歉。”Dean能从他弟弟的眼里看到更多，那无声的告解，他们都知道Dean现在无法思考。他也抓到了另一个闪光，这一个是无法曲解的，特别当他弟弟的眼神落在他的嘴唇，定格得有些漫长。Dean因为那眼神里的灼热而紧张起来，感觉摇晃的呼吸充满了肺部。

“放松，兄弟，”Sam说，一次心跳之间拉开安全距离。“我说了我会放弃。我们可以以后再谈，好吗？只是……等你准备好。”

“你确定？”Dean问，不怎么能相信他弟弟脸上如此轻易蔓延开来的真诚的沉静。

“对，Dean。你只要说什么时候。在那之前我不会在提起。”

这正是他所需要听到的，即使他如此痛恨自己需要这样的唤醒， 他依然感觉一种绝望的重量从他心头放下。Sam不会强迫他，不会侵入他的空间让他无法思考。Sam正看着他，沉稳，满足，也许甚至有一点点的高兴，如果这只是个面具那他带的的确该死的好。

Sam不会迫使他谈这件事直到他说“什么时候”，而Dean很确定他暂时能够这样过下去。

~*~*~*~*~*~

一个小时内他们就捡好行李开车只是为了离开这个地方。Sam已经平躺了至少几天，那已经足够让他们都感到焦躁。

他们启程在一个灰暗，在Dean的眼里却依然看起来足够光明而生气勃勃的天气，这足够让他不去担心他一系列新的恐惧以及对Sam的想法。几乎，但不完全，而那些念头越是在脑海里旋转，他越是无法理解。他不知道Sam能否哪怕有一天告诉他整个故事，他到底得做什么来救Dean，如果他足够诚实，Dean其实夹在挫败和慰藉中间，因为他并不确定自己想要知道。

但现在他们之间多了另外一个问题。明显这个问题没有真正的答案。想到他们越过的警戒，一切都那么渺茫，而Dean很确定从Sam不住抛给他的担忧眼神来看，他的弟弟也能感受到。

他花了五分钟试图说服自己在灰色的非现实里的性爱和表白不算数。在炼狱发生的就该留在炼狱。除了逻辑站不住脚，想到Sam手掌的触感那么清晰的在他记忆中，错误，完美而完全的无法磨灭。

对他在那里和他的弟弟干了这件事无法回头，而无论他的脑子怎么捣腾这个谜题，它也不能凭空消失。他一定要面对这件事，不然会发疯，而他自己纠缠在一起的挫败只令他的兄弟如此渴望着他这个事实更加复杂。Dean完全不知道这是怎么来的，不知道他们如何走到这步。

没有明确的目的，他们终于适时停了下来。Dean在车里等着Sam却给他们在I-80旁一个家庭旅馆开个房间，然后停到16号房，抓起他们的背包。他差点被高的奇怪的门槛绊倒，然后听到Sam大笑着叫他的名字，他走在他前面，已经进了房门。

“怎么？”他问，用脚把门关上。

当Sam没有回答，Dean抬头眼见为实。它明亮，华丽地在房间一个角落发着光。一颗明显是塑料的松树挂着彩虹色的灯还有金属片，Dean满眼都是愉快的惊讶，还有一点点的惊吓。

他看向Sam，对方依然大笑得像个傻瓜，那画面让他的血管都充满希望地跳动。这是近一个世纪来Dean看见Sam脸上的第一个发自内心的坦率笑容。他将这一切尽收眼底，感觉愚蠢又心存感激，试着不去细想也许毫不夸张地说，他希望这一刻能成为永恒。

“Dean，我完全忘了，”Sam说，对上他的眼睛里带着毫不夸张的闪光。“今天是圣诞节！”

而忽然Dean也笑起来。无法抑制地，感觉到什么在他胸中发亮，轻松起来，因为这个由Sam那个巨大的忽然笑容以及他身后可笑的假树构成的画面。那个瞬间一切都契合而完美，地狱在他身后而Sam在他面前，他忽然看不到任何他们不应该拥有这一切的理由。依然有其他的角度，元素，控诉着这是个坏主意，但第一次，Dean决定不再去过度思考。

取而代之地，他穿过他们之间不应有的空隙，把Sam的头往下拉。他尽其所能地贴到最紧，饥渴地张着嘴，手指埋在Sam的头发，掌控着Sam惊吓地定住的瞬间。他没有迟疑太久，抓住Dean的背，这个吻随之变得激烈起来，火辣而真实带着一点尴尬。

当分开时两人都笑着喘气，但Dean能看到Sam眼睛里那没有说出口的担忧。他需要将其抚平，安慰他，即使自己也不确定这忽然新生的确信从何而来。这几乎是一次赌博，一个他能倚靠以及走下去的赌局，赌注则是能够让它奏效的所有代价。

“嘿，Sam？”他开口，一只手贴在Sam的心脏，另一只依然扯着他弟弟愚蠢的长发。他故意压低声音想要让这娘娘腔的时刻迅速从眼底溜走。

“嗯？”Sam谨慎地问。

“现在。”

Sam花了好一阵才反应过来，Dean几乎受不了在真相揭露时他弟弟脸上露出的快乐笑容，那么缓慢几乎令人感到滑稽。他敢说Sam真正理解的那刻，更加明显的笑容凝固在他脸上，Dean无法相信这可以如此简单。

他们依然有一堆狗屎要解决。Sam还是有着横跨地狱将他的哥哥带回的能力，既然下手扭转了存在的规则把Dean救回。还有整个“乱伦”的问题，Dean不敢轻易欺骗自己去相信那不会回头让他们付出代价。

但此时此刻他还活着，他有Sam，角落还有那棵巨大发光的装成圣诞树的假货，证明他不再身处地狱。他得到了重生的机会，他不该有任何资格拥有的。其他的都可以留作日后。

“嘿，”Dean说，依然贴紧得足以在他弟弟耳旁低语。

“怎么？”

“该死的圣诞快乐。”

回应他的是一声大笑，一个灿烂的微笑，以及接近完满的一刻，Sam低头再次亲吻他的唇。

 

END


End file.
